


Tristan's Cousin

by Mariks_Girl



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariks_Girl/pseuds/Mariks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Avalon come's to Domino city to see her cousin Tristan Taylor. What new adventure will she find?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site, I normally go else where. But I thought I would try this site.

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Cardcaptor Sakura -;

 

Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura © Clamp

 

Tristan's Cousin  
Written By: Marik's girl

 

Chapter One  
Tristan's... cousin?

 

"So who are you gonna meet? Your girlfriend?" Joey Wheeler joked; a light skinned boy with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The darker skinned boy with a weird hair cut and brown eyes blushed a bright red color. "NO!" He glared at his friend. "She's my cousin" Tristan Taylor said; it was Joey's time to blink as the rest of the gang that was there at the air port with Tristan.

 

"Your cousin? Is she pretty?" He asked suddenly; very interested if Tristan's cousin was cute or a hottie. Tea Gardner; a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, crossed her arms over her chest. "Joey!" She said in an annoyed voice. "Is that all you ever think about?"

 

"Nope!" He said with a grin on his face.

 

"Then what other things do you think of? Hmmmmm." She asked as she lifted an eyebrow.

 

"FOOD!"

 

Everyone sweat dropped at this; a boy with silvery-white just shook his head. "Somethings never change..." He said slowly; The other boy with red, black and blonde nodded his head with agreement. "Yeah..."

 

"SOOOOO, what's she like?" Joey asked suddenly as she glanced at Tristan. Tristan blinked. He said nothing for a moment; Everyone was silent until he spoke up again. "Well... I really haven't seen her in six year-" He began but was cut off when he heard a feminine voice.

 

"TRISTAN!" Everyone glanced up and there jaws dropped (All but Téa,Yugi and Ryou. They just blinked.) There running up to them was a beautiful girl with short light brown hair framing her light skin face; beautiful emerald green eyes and a slim figure. She is wearing a red shirt, white capres, white socks and red tennis-shoes. On her right shoulder was a red duffel bag that said SAKURA in big white letter, and in each hand was a suitcase.

 

One word said it all...: Beautiful.

 

She put her things down and hugged Tristan; a bright smile on her face. "It's so good to see you Tristan!" She said happily. He hugged her back, but was in shocked. "Sa-Sakura" He stated more than asked; it had been so long since he had seen her… she wasn't the cute little girl that he remembered. She was more then that, she was beautiful. They parted from their hug and she smiled and nodded her head.

 

"Yes" Sakura Avalon replied. Joey's mouth was still wide open, he couldn't believe it!

 

"You never told us your cousin was a babe!" Joey almost yelled; Sakura glanced at Joey with a blush on her face. While Tristan just smacked his head - annoyed.

 

Tristan shook his head at his so called friend "Why me..." He mumbled under his breath. The next thing anyone knew; Joey went up to Sakura and took a hold of Sakura hands into his. A grin on his face. "Hiya! Da name is Joey! Joey Wheeler." Sakura didn't know what to say at the teen. Her blush just deepen.

 

"Sa-Sakura Avalon."

 

"Joey!" Said Tea annoyed. "You're embarrassing her!" She finished as she put her hands on her hips. Joey let go of Sakura's hands and Sakura looked at the brown haired girl.

 

The girl Tea has short brown hair (Not as short as Sakura's) that framed her light skin face, a beautiful blues eyes that reminds you of the blue sky... She is wearing a white long sleeve blouse, a blue mini skirt and brown knee-high boots. Sakura blinked.

 

"Tristan... who is that?" She question as she blinked a second time. "That's Tea Gardner. A friend of mine." He explained. "Hay..." She said with a small smile. "The blonde idiot here is Joey" Joey glared at that comment. She turned back to Joey and had a better look at him. He was tall and handsome with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes; his skin was light but not pale. He is wearing a white shirt; a blue jacket, blue jeans, white socks and gray and white tennis shoes.

 

"The white headed one is Ryou Bakura" Tristan pointed out as Sakura glanced at the silvery white haired boy; he has kind look to his light skin face and you could also tell it in his brown colored eyes. He is wearing a green shirt with a sweater on over top; blue jeans, white socks and white tennis shoes. He smiled "Hello"

 

"And this is Yugi Motou."

 

Sakura glanced at Yugi and blinked; he was kind of short for his age, he looked like he would come to her chest. And he had a hair style that she had never seen before; his hair was three different colors. His bangs are blonde while the rest of his hair was red & black that was in spikes, well it kind of looked like a star to her... and his eyes were a very pretty violet color, and for some unknown reason she felt like she knew him, she also felt the same way about Ryou.. Yugi was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black jeans; and around his neck was a chain with an upside down pyramid attached to the chain.

 

"H-hi" He said shyly with a small smile on his face. Sakura said nothing for a moment and then smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you." She said with a bow. Tristan then walked over to Sakura's things and picked them up. "C'mon Sakura! let's go to my house." He said as she nodded. Tristan glanced at the rest of the group. “Does anyone want to come? he asked.

 

"I really can't... I have something to do to day; sorry." Tea said slowly. 'I really hate lying to him like this.. but this Sakura girl.. there's just something about her..' Tristan just smiled. "It's alright Tea; see you tomorrow at school."

 

She nodded. "Bye guys; bye Sakura, it was nice meeting you.." And with that she left.

 

"Well, what about the rest of you?" Asked Tristan; They nodded "Sure will come" They said at the same time.

 

End Chapter 1


	2. Going to Domino High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Two. Hope someone likes it.

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Yugioh!

_**Card Captor Sakura © Clamp  
Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi** _

 

_**Chapter Two**_  
 **Going to Domino High School**  
Written by: Marik's girl

Sakura put her hands in front of her as she looked at herself in the mirror. She is wearing the Domino High School uniform; It was a short sleeve blouse with blue bow tie, a pink jacket went over her white blouse, a short ruffled blue skirt, white knee high socks and brown dress shoes. The outfit looked beautiful on her, even if it was just a uniform for school. Sakura sighed. She was glad to see her cousin – she had not seen him in over six years, but… two of his friends…

Yugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura…

Their was something about those two boys that she felt that something was off. She even felt that she had met them before – but how could that be possible, when she had just met them? It was strange, and it confused and worried Sakura. Not only that, she felt that they could see right through her very soul and she felt that there was more then one person through those eyes of there's – she shivered. 'That can be possible...' she thought slightly, but was it? She then heard the booming voice of her cousin from downstairs.

" **Sakura** **, were going to be late if you don't hurry up!** " Tristan's voice yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" And with that she went downstairs.

**:::::**

{Domino High School}

"Today we have a new student; please come in Miss Avalon." as soon as the teacher was done speaking the door slid open and Sakura walked in and stood in front of the class. All the boys (besides Yugi, Tristan, Ryou and Joey) were drooling at how beautiful she looked. While the girls (Besides Téa) were glaring at her. Sakura sweat dropped.

"H-hello, I'm Sakura Avalon, I'm staying with my cousin, Tristan Taylor." she said; a sweat drop still formed on the side of her head. As soon as the class heard this they gasped in shocked. (All besides Yugi, Ryou, Joey Tristan and Téa.) How could a girl as beautiful as Sakura be related to Tristan? The teacher ignored the gasps of shock and glanced at the class.

"Now where should I seat you - hmmm...ah! How about right in front of Mr. Mutou!" said the teacher. Sakura nodded and walked to her seat and sat down in front of Yugi.

"Hi Yugi." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura." Yugi replied with a smile.

She then turned her attention to the teacher. Then all of a sudden she felt a pair of eyes of her - watching her. And it made her nervous - she just looked ahead as school started as she tried to ignore the feeling of someone watching her.

In Yami soul room, he watched the girl named Sakura through Yugi's eyes. "Where have I seen this girl before?" the five thousand year old Ex-Pharaoh of the Millennium Puzzle question as she sat on his bed in his soul room. But he had never even met the girl before - but yet he felt that he knew her. There was just something about that girl that didn't meet the eye. "I also feel a strange presence coming from her, what could it be?"

**:::::**

"Yugi..."

"Yugi..."

"Yugi!"

"Wha!" Yugi blinked his big violet eyes and glanced up and at the worried eyes of Sakura.

"You alright, Yugi?" She asked with concern in her voice as she looked at him. Yugi blushed a little shade of pink as he looked at her.

"Heh, heh, I've must have been day dreaming. I'm fine, Sakura." He said as he put a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck nervously. "D-do you want to sit down?" he asked as he stumbled on his words. She nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." she said and then sat next to him. Yugi was about to say something else, but Joey beat him to the punch.

"Hey babe! Whazzup."

Sakura blinked. "Hoe?" She looked away from Yugi and glanced up and saw Joey and her cousin behind him. "Hi Joey, Tristan." she said with a smile that would warm anyone's heart. They smiled back; Tristan sat next to Sakura, so that Joey would try anything funny - and Joey sat across from him.

"So - how do ya like da school?" Joey asked as Sakura turned her attention to him.

"It's okay, even if the teacher if kind of boring..." she stated slowly as she ate some of the cafeterias food. Not that she didn't want to pay attention, but the person that was watching her was making it hard for her to pay attention to the teacher. She wondered who it was? That was staring at her?

"I feel your pain." Joey said as he crossed his arms and nodded.

"And this is coming from a guy that gets straight F's in everything besides P.E." said Tristan as he grinned. Joey glared at his friend, while Sakura and Yugi just laughed.

"May I sit here?" Everyone looked up and saw Ryou with a tray in hand.

"I don't see why not." Yugi said with a smile on his face - Ryou smiled as well and sat down next to Yugi and placed his tray down.

"How are you Bakura?" she asked with sweet innocents; Ryou blinked and then blushed slightly as he looked at her.

"I'm fine." he said shyly. "You can call me Ryou if you want, Avalon."

"Only if you call me Sakura." He gave a nod.

"Soooo, Sakura tell us about yourself!" Joey said, wanted to know about her.

"Well - there isn't much to tell really." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she looked at Joey.

"Nah, that ain't true." Began Tristan. "Your a cheerleader, a real good one at that, as well as one of the top athletes in your school."Tristan said with pride. "And your a great cook too!" Sakura just blushed a deep red at her cousin's praise. She didn't think that she was that great, but her cousin sure thought she was. "You should cook something for everyone."

"I-I don't know. I don't think that I'm that great." she said with a sigh.

"I'm sure you're just fine. I would love to try your cooking, Sakura." Ryou said with a smile.

"Really?" He nodded, as did Yugi and Joey. "Okay then, I'll make something." They cheered. She smiled. She was glad she was making some good friends, but she still wondered about Ryou and Yugi - she was now starting to feel a strange aura around them and it started to make her worry; was something more to them then meets the eye? She wasn't sure, but she would soon find out.

_**End Chapter Two** _


End file.
